Beauty within the Beast
Beauty within the Beast is a Monster High/Ever After High fandom crossover movie including some of bigrika's Original Characters. Plot "Could you imagine two different worlds encounter one another, writing a brand new scary fairy tale? This is exactly what happens to Akai Oniwara, one of the exchange students from one of Monster Highs affiliate school overseas, the Japanese Yokai High. Find out what his mysterious pet has to do with all that and accompany him to his very own '' happily ever after."'' Read the whole story here: Beauty within the Beast Fanfiction Akai just arrived at Monster High and is about to experience his very own tragic fairy tale, while whole Ever After High is looking for a damsel in distress in order to prove that whole "cease to exist" story headmaster Grimm is telling isn't true at all. However both events are strongly linked together: Hikage, Akais pet, a shadow cat, appears to be whats left of Adele Beast, the Girl the Ever After High students are looking for. When she switched the universe her destiny to become the next beast caught up with her and transformed her into... a beast, but only it's shadow. Because she hasn't got a real body anymore, she was unable to return back home. Some unknown events made her the precious pet of Akai who named her Hikage, what is Japanese for "Shadow". When Akai made her return to Monster High by mustering his exchange year, she used her chance and possessed Demise Grim and made her kiss Akai in front of Demises boyfriend Ian Van Cubus in hope that the spell will be broken like it was promised to her. But nothing happened due to the fact that it has to be love in return and Akai was unaware of the fact that he was actually kissing his beloved pet. Out of despair Adele wanted to return back to Ever After High without having the spell broken, simply using Demises body to go through, what would have made Demise vanish. But Ian and Akai were able to stop that from happening. Akai then broke the spell by kissing her once again, now totally aware of the fact who she is and everything turned back to normal. Expect for Hikage who became Adele but still in a beasty form, what she wasn't really happy about until Akai told her that she is beautyful and totally normal for him. After that she went through the mirror back to Ever After High where the students, who witnessed the whole scenario through another magical hand mirror, already expected her and welcomed her back home. She was given the mirror by Cupid so she can stay connected with Akai at Monster High. Characters Main Side Monster High OCs Monster High Canons *Headmistress Bloodgood Ever After High Canons *Raven Queen *Dexter Charming *Madeline Hatter *C. A. Cupid *Blondie Lockes *Daring Charming (mentioned only) *Milton Grimm *Giles Grimm (mentioned only) Trivia *BwtB is the 2nd Movie/Tv Special made by bigrika. *It is based around both universes, Monster High and Ever After High *It is implying alot of canon characters from EAH due to her lack of OCs in the fandom *BwtB of course is not a real existing movie but it exists in a written form as fanfic. Category:TV Special